Mission: Implausible
by Clovis15
Summary: Can Mario save the Princess with his Super Duper Handy Dandy Spykit? Originally written back in '97 for the now defunct Cartoons section of smbhq.com website.


(Fade from title to a celebration party. Near by there is banner that reads: "CONGRATULATIONS MARIO BROS. DEFENDING THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM FOR FIVE YEARS!")  
  
MARIO: You didn't have to throw us a party...  
  
PRINCESS: (interrupting Mario) Mario, you're so modest.  
  
MARIO: You didn't let me finish my sentence, you didn't have to throw me a party without any pasta.  
  
PRINCESS: (Rolls her eyes then hands Luigi two coins) You're right Luigi, you win the bet, Mario does only think of food.  
  
MARIO: LUIGI!  
  
LUIGI: Don't blame me, she thought you'd eventually outgrow over- indulgences.  
  
(Mario growls something under his breath, as he does, Princess Toadstool lays a very big package down on the table.)  
  
PRINCESS: Mario, stop saying things under your breath, Luigi and I also got you a present.  
  
(Mario jumps out of his seat)  
  
MARIO: Woo-hoo! A present! And it's for me!  
  
(Toad groans at Mario's over-joyment)  
  
TOAD: I'm only glad we're the only ones to see this.  
  
(Luigi nods)  
  
LUIGI: (In a whisper) Sometimes I think he's mentally 6.  
  
(Mario hasn't heard a word of what everybody has been saying about him, during the whole exchange, he's been busy ripping paper off of the present)  
  
MARIO: (Ripping off another piece of paper) How much paper is on this?  
  
(Princess Toadstool looks over to Luigi, Luigi starts smiling.)  
  
MARIO: HEY! THERE'S NO PRESENT HERE! IT WAS ALL WRAPPING PAPER!  
  
(Luigi produces another wrapped package)  
  
LUIGI: Sorry Mario, I couldn't resist the chance.  
  
(Mario shakes his head, then unwraps the real present)  
  
MARIO: WOW! It's a "Super Duper Handy Dandy Extra Nifty Spy Kit"!  
  
LUIGI: (Smiling) I know you've always wanted one, just don't get in trouble with it.  
  
(Fade to scene of King Koopa pacing back and forth in front of the Koopalings.)  
  
KOOPA: When was the last time we kidnapped Princess Toadstool?  
  
KOOKY: Last week?  
  
KOOPA: Correct! She's way over due for another kidnapping, and this time, I want the security to be top notch here. I don't want those Marios to just waltz in this time.  
  
(Fade to black screen, on it are the words: TWO DAYS LATER. Then fade to a scene outside the castle.)  
  
KOOKY: You two know the plan right?  
  
HIP: Yes, we ring the door bell and run away...  
  
HOP: while they're chasing us through town...  
  
HIP: you kidnap the princess!  
  
KOOKY: Good, places everyone.  
  
(Fade to scene inside the castle; a guard is pacing back and forth in front of the Princess' room, when the doorbell goes off.)  
  
PRINCESS: Could you get that for me?  
  
GUARD: Of course I can.  
  
(The guard walks down the Stairs to where the front door is, and opens it)  
  
HIP: Hey mister loser...  
  
HOP: you can't catch us!  
  
(Hip and Hop turn and immediately begin to run away)  
  
GUARD: Wanna bet?  
  
(The Guard chases after the two koopalings, after he is out of site, kooky runs in. When he gets to the Princess' room, he pulls out a small box.)  
  
KOOKY: (in a whisper) let's see if my voice alterer works.  
  
(Kooky twists the nob till it points to Mario.)  
  
KOOKY: (In the voice of Mario) Princess, come quick, I need your help, Luigi's about to be kicked out of town.  
  
PRINCESS: What?!  
  
(As Princess Toadstool leaves her room, Kooky throws a bag over her head, and drags her the whole way back to King Koopa's castle. Fade back to a scene of Princess Toadstool's room.)  
  
LUIGI: We've searched the entire place.  
  
MARIO: (Shaking his head) This can mean only one thing.  
  
LUIGI: (GASPS) You don't mean, it hasn't even been a week since the last time.  
  
MARIO: You guessed it, Toadstool has been Princess-napped again.  
  
(Fade to scene of a pipe just outside of Koopa's Castle, that leads into it.)  
  
MARIO: (Grumbling) They've beefed up security, we can't even just waltz in the front gate like we always do.  
  
LUIGI: Hopefully, they're not smart enough to think of the plumbing system.  
  
(Mario and Luigi jump into the pipe, five minutes later, they both jump back out. A piranha plant sticks its head out the pipe)  
  
PIRANHA PLANT: and stay out!  
  
LUIGI: (Looks to Mario) Now what are we going to do?  
  
MARIO: See that window up there?  
  
LUIGI: Yeah.  
  
MARIO: We're going to climb up to it.  
  
LUIGI: Mario, have you taken your stupid pills today, the castle wall is straight up and down, how do you plan to accomplish that?  
  
(Mario pulls out his spy kit)  
  
MARIO: Using my "SUPER DUPER HANDY DANDY EXTRA NIFTY SPY KIT" of course.  
  
(Mario reaches into the box and pulls out two sets of Gloves, he tosses Luigi a pair. The gloves have suction cups all over them)  
  
LUIGI: (groaning as he puts the gloves on) I can't believe I'm putting my life in the hands of a toy spy kit worth only 50 gold coins.  
  
(Fade to a scene of Mario and Luigi scaling the castle wall.)  
  
LUIGI: If this works, I would like to reward the people who made that spykit.  
  
MARIO: No you don't!  
  
LUIGI: Why not?  
  
MARIO: I think it's made by the Apook Crop.  
  
LUIGI: But that's Koopa's company.  
  
MARIO: Yep, he's going to be mad when he finds out how we got in.  
  
(Mario and Luigi reach the window and go in, they find themselves in a room with a giant tub of Lava separating the room in half, on the other end of the room, is Princess Toadstool.)  
  
MARIO AND LUIGI: PRINCESS!  
  
PRINCESS: I KNEW YOU'D GET HERE TO SAVE ME!  
  
(Mario reaches in the spy kit, and pulls out a gun with a plunger in the barrel, he points it to ceiling, and fires. The plunger shoots from the gun, trailing rope behind it, and sticks to the ceiling.)  
  
LUIGI: Good thinking Mario, we can now swing across!  
  
(Mario and Luigi grab the rope and swing over to Princess Toadstool. Mario pulls a mini Piranha Plant from the kit, and uses it to eat threw the Princess' ropes.)  
  
MARIO: Let's go!  
  
(At that moment Koopa walks in, and pulls the plunger of the wall.)  
  
KOOPA: Not so fast plunger for a brain, now you're all trapped!  
  
LUIGI: Can the kit help us get out of this one?  
  
MARIO: I don't know.  
  
(Mario reaches into and pulls out an instant warp-door vile. Upon seeing this, Koopa's gets real mad)  
  
KOOPA: (Shouting) wait a second, isn't that the Spy Kit I made.  
  
MARIO: It is!  
  
(Mario throws the flask against the wall, a door opens appears, and they all run out of it to safety. Meanwhile Koopa who watched the whole thing is pounding his head against the wall.)  
  
KOOPA: Why did I ever make that stupid spy kit, there was a thousand other cheap things I could've made to get money to fund my campaign against the Marios.  
  
(fade back to a scene of Princess's room)  
  
PRINCESS: look's like one of Koopa's own products did him in.  
  
LUIGI: Yeah, that thing must have everything in it a person could ask for!  
  
(Mario shakes his head)  
  
LUIGI: It doesn't?  
  
MARIO: (frowning) I still haven't found a pizza in it yet.  
  
(Everyone starts laughing, the scene fades out.) 


End file.
